


Sky’s Still Blue

by dreamingangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Happy moments - Freeform, I promise, No Smut, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, he won’t be evil for long, like a captainswan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel
Summary: “I have to admit, I am not familiar with who you are.”“Well I know you, Ahsoka Tano.”After grieving the turn of her master, Ahsoka decides that it is time to get back into the rebellion. But, as she expected, the inquisitors were back and had a target on her back. When she meets the Second Brother, she realizes his first priority isn’t to hurt her. In fact. he’s not as far from the light as he may act.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Male Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Ahsoka?” _

Anakin, Her brother’s voice, whom she thought was dead up until 6 months ago, echoed through her skull. Was it all a ruse? Did everyone know but her? How can someone she loved so dearly-

“‘Soka?” Rex’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked her eyes quickly and uncrossed her arms. 

“Hm? Oh, yes. My apologies. I didn’t sleep all too well last night.” Ahsoka responded.

”It’s alright, Commander. What are your thoughts on the plan to grab the shipment?” Rex said as he leaned his arms on the holotable, which displayed the blueprints of the Lothal imperial bridge and tower. 

Ahsoka looked over intensely and scanned for any possible mistakes in the display. She nodded her head slowly “Yes, this should be perfectly fine. I will be assisting on the mission with the  Ghost cell.” She announced to everyone. The crew, along with pilots, looked up to her in surprise. Usually, Ahsoka would just run over the plans and give the ‘go ahead’ but now, this will be her first actual mission since Malachor.

”Wait, you’re coming with us?” Ezra asked excitedly. The young boy has grown into an adult. With his cut hair and added height, Ahsoka could barely recognize him. She knew how Anakin felt now when she turned 15. She grinned at him and nodded.

“Yes, I will. I think it’s time I got back into the routine of fighting for the rebellion. Plus, It wouldn’t hurt to have another force-user on your team.” She finished with a light laugh. 

Hera chuckled. “Alright, then it’s set. I’ll com you all when I’ve prepared the ship for docking.” 

“Yes ma’am!” The pilots saluted as they put their helmets back on and walked to their designated aircrafts.

Ahsoka nodded and started to walk back to her quarters when a hand on her shoulder stopped her walking.

”Ahsoka, are you sure about this? You haven’t been the same since Malachor. I’m not going to lose you again.” Rex spoke to her. Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed.

”You’re not gonna lose me, Rex. Besides, it’s only a small retrieval of cargo.” She laughed at the end. She held her right arm like a teenager would when they were about to ask their parents something. Rex raised a brow.

”Alright.” He crossed his arms. “But you contact me every hour.” 

Ahsoka scoffed. “I’m only going to be gone for an hour?”

Rex grinned. “Then every thirty minutes.” 

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. 

“Fine.” She stated like a child. “I’m going to get ready.” She walked away. 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Rex shouted.

”Shut up!” She yelled back.

She laughed it off but, it still pained her in chest. She had gone six months without showing any indication to him that Anakin had....turned. It was still horrifying for her to think about.

The first couple weeks after Malachor, she  never  left her quarters. So much so, everyone was starting to worry if she was even eating. But, as quick as it came, her grief seemed to disappear and she was back to slowly work with the rebellion. Although, that was only during the daytime. When night hit, she cried herself to sleep for about 3 months straight. Ahsoka was hesitant about her first actual mission, but had hope it would go smoothly.

* * *

“Docking in 10 minutes!” Hera announced as she flew.

Ahsoka nodded as she sat cross-legged in the back of her ship. She seemed to be very interested in the ground. 

“A-Ahsoka?” Ezra asked as he sat in front of her. She poked her head up and managed to smile.

”Hey. You alright?” She asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

”Yeah! Yeah, I’m alright. I just wanted to, y’know, check up on you and make sure you’re okay.” Ezra asked.

”Oh. I’m totally alright, I promise. That’s very kind of you, Ezra.”

He grinned at her, but it fell as quickly as it was raised. “I, um, I also wanted to know why you-“ He paused. “why you almost stayed behind on Malachor? I mean, if I hadn’t pulled you out, you would’ve died.”

Ahsoka’s heart tripped. She knew he was eventually going to ask this, and it was completely valid for him to. 

“Well, I....needed closure, on something. I got it, and it took me a while to come to terms with it. I’m not sure if I have fully yet.” Ahsoka looked solemn as she spoke. “If I had stayed, I’d finally feel a sense of contentment. If I hadn’t, pain would have gnawed at me for the rest of my life.”

She didn’t know if she was talking about Malachor or the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka continued. “Maybe one day, I’ll tell you what I mean, but for now, I’m going to let it set in.”

Ezra nodded in understanding. 

“Everyone in positions!” Hera broke their conversation. Kanan left his meditation and walked to the front. Ahsoka could cut the tension with a cold knife. She could tell Ezra still didn’t forgive himself for, well, anything. It wasn’t his fault.

Maybe she should take her own advice.

Ahsoka got up as the back door of the  Ghost opened up. 

“Remember, stealth is key.” Kanan spoke. She looked down to see about three stormtroopers blocking the gate of arsenal weapons.

”Easy.” Ahsoka thought in her head. She took a deep breath and jumped down to the landing platform. The stormtroopers automatically turned around and readied their blasters.

”How’s it goin?” She spoke with a smile as she ignited her lightsabers and blocked every blaster shot.

“Now!” Kanan said as he jumped. He came right behind the stormtroopers and used the force to push them off the bridge. They caught their breath as they looked forward and saw Ezra already working on opening the gate. After he bypassed the code and the doors opened they got ready to load everything onto the landed  Ghost . Everything was going well so far.

* * *

”That’s the last.” Ezra spoke as he loaded the maroon box onto the ship. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Ahsoka stated.

_ A lightsaber ignited. _

_ ”Not so fast, Jedi’s.” The male voice said. _

_ Great. Ahsoka thought. _

She turned on her while lightsaber as she turned around about fifteen feet away from her, was a man.

He had dark black hair, with burning ember eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a chest plate that was similar to a imperial pilots and had shoulder plates attached. Also, a belt for him to attach his two red lightsabers to.

”I have to admit, I am unfamiliar with who you are.”

He laughed. “Well I know you, Ahsoka Tano.” He spoke with his english commonwealth accent. 

Ahsoka scoffed. “Then you know that I’m not going to just surrender to you.”

”Oh, yes, I don’t doubt that at all, love.” He tsk’ed. “But you know I’m not going to let you go with that cargo.”

Ahsoka grabbed her second lightsaber. He noticed.

”Ah. So that’s how this is going to go. What a wonderful first meeting.” He smirked at the end and ignited his second lightsaber.

”Ezra, get in the ship now!” Ahsoka said as she ignited hers.

His lightsaber met hers near her stomach. “Someone’s been trained well.” He growled. She backflipped from his other swing and met his two lightsabers. They broke apart and she force pushed him back. He dug his lightsabers into the ground to slow the force down. The  Ghost  turned it’s engine on and lifted off the ground, adding constant gusts of wind. 

The Inquisitor laughed. He grabbed both his lightsabers and attached them to make a double bladed saber. 

“Someone’s been trained well.” She spoke his own line back at him over the wind. He smiled at her and laughed. They engaged back in their fight. She wasn’t trying to win this at all, she just wanted Ezra, Kanan and Hera to get away. 

“We gotta go back for her!” Ezra yelled within the ship.

”I know, Ezra! Hera, do you think you could just get airborne?” Kanan asked.

”You got it.” Hera responded as she flipped some switched and went down.

The Inquistor clashed blades with Ahsoka yet again. This time, he held them and pushed them to hopefully break her arms.

Ahsoka’s face went from scrunched to focused. 

“You-you’re not trying to kill me, are you?”

The Inquisitor furrowed his brows in confusion.

”You’re afraid. Afraid of what he’ll do to you if you don’t kill me.” She said in a sympathetic voice.

”There’s still light in you. You’ve just buried it.” She whispered in a confused voice.

”Why are you letting me into your head?” She whispered. He grunted as she pushed the lightsabers and flipped back. She was now on the edge of the docking zone. They both were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

”You’re not going to get away!!” He yelled as he walked slowly to the side.

Ahsoka looked down and back at him. She grinned.

”I just did.” She spoke with a smile as she put to fingers up to her forehead and saluted. She fell backwards. He had never been more confused at what just happened.

Suddenly, the  Ghost  shot up into the sky and started to fly away. Their back was still open since that’s where Ahsoka landed. She held onto the side of the wall, looking back at the platform. 

Him and Ahsoka made eye contact yet again. She beamed as she waved when the door closed. He twirled his lightsaber went from a blank face to a slight smirk and a chuckle as stormtroopers ran up behind him and tried to shoot the ship.

_ ”This girl is going to be more of a nuisance then I thought. I have to inform Lord Vader.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka caught her breath inside the _Ghost_ and crossed her arms lightly. "Ahsoka...please tell me that wasn't what I think it was..." Ezra had spoke to her in a shaky and fearful voice. 

"It was. A new Inquisitor. But, something's....off." Ahsoka responded with a strong concentration. "There's something about him. I don't think he want's to fully be doing this. I...I don't know why, but we can use this to our advantage."

Ezra looked absolutely dumbfounded. "You can not actually be suggesting we go back!" Ezra stated as he now stood up.

"No! Not right now, at least." She finished with a smirk at the end. "He was strong in the Force, I sensed it, Although, there was still light in him. I've never sensed that with an Inquisitor or a Sith." She spoke as she walked about with her hands behind her back.

"So, what are you saying, we can turn him back somehow?" Kanan now interjected, stroking his beard, reminding Ahsoka fondly of the good old days when Master Kenobi would be thinking of a civil way to go about doing things, only for her and Anakin to turn around and do the complete opposite, But, hey, it still got the job done!

Ahsoka grinned. "Possibly. He could be valuable for information as well."

"So, are we gonna go get him?" Ezra spoke with enthusiasm.

Ahsoka laughed. "As I said, not right now, but, I do have an idea. Rex won't like it."

* * *

The Second Brother stormed down the halls of the Star Destroyer. He had really let _Ahsoka Tano_ in his head. He had read about her being alive due to Vader's briefings. She had a bullseye on her back, and he was going to redeem the reward. The reward, being Vader's approval, and the granting of the role of Grand Inquisitor to him. The girl said that there was still light buried in him, but she could never be more wrong.

Aran Maretz had been trained since he was taken at the age of 5 to be an Inquisitor. He had watched his parents be killed right in front of him and he, never truly recovered from it. When he was barely a teenager, he killed his first innocent. He did have a trait that his fellow comrades found fascinating. Before he would kill, he would **need** to know the name of his victim, then later on, he would write it down in his notebook. Maybe he wanted to relive the kill, maybe he felt remorse. Nobody, even him, truly knew the right answer sometimes.

He had stopped at the holotable in front of him "Did the mission proceed as planned, Second Brother?" Agent Kallus had asked him.

"No, not as planned, but they are aware of my existence now, and will be on guard." He leaned his hands on the table. 

"We should do a direct attack"

Another trait his fellow Inquisitors found fascinating, only for the wrong reason. He never wanted to prepare, just go directly for the kill. It was one of his many flaws.

Kallus had scoffed. "If you truly believe a direct hit is the best course of action, I'm wondering why a smarter 'Inquisitor' wasn't sent." He mumbled under his breath.

Aran looked up with a wide grin. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Agent....Kallus...is it?" He questioned. 

Kallus sad returned his glance, finally looking up from his datapad. "Sir?"

Aran closed the doors behind him. 

"Sorry, what was your first name again? My memory...slips sometimes."

* * *

Ahsoka had sat down on her bed with a sigh. She had a long day, and her legs felt like they were asleep. She grabbed a small book from her shelf and opened it to the chapter she had left on the previous night, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She spoke up, without glancing away from her book. She smiled.

"Hey, Captain. What's up?" Rex sat down on the side of his bed with an exasperated look on his face. 

"What's this...plan Ezra and Kanan mentioned to me?" Rex questioned her. She blew a raspberry with his lips and closed the book. "It's nothing we haven't done a couple times before." She looked at him with a sympathetic grin.

"A false surrender? To the Empire? Ahsoka, I thought I was going to go crazy first here." Rex joked, earning a light laugh from her. 

"I'll be fine, Rex. I can handle a tiny bit of pressure. When I'm done, you'll either pick one person up, or two, depending on how it goes."

"All this, because of a 'feeling'?" 

"Have we ever gone off of more?" Ahsoka joked back.

Rex smiled and laughed. There was a small silence for a minute, as Ahsoka opened her book back up.

"You remind me more and more of him everyday." Rex whispered.

Ahsoka stopped in mid motion of flipping a book page. She looked up at him and he could have swore, she looked just like she did when she was 15. 

"Really?' She genuinely asked with a tilted head.

"Of course, he would...he would have helped anyone he thought could be saved. I know-" He paused. "I know, that he is so, so proud of you, kid." Rex finished.

She grinned at him and nodded her head. "Thank you, Rex. It means...more then you know." He patted her on the knee. "Good night, 'Soka." 

"Good night." He closed the door.

Ahsoka couldn't fight crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! very short chapter and very rushed, but i needed to get something out there so you all knew i was still working on it!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is just a story i thought of out of the blue! although, i do have to include some disclaimers. this is an enemies to friends to lovers but please don’t worry about anything being “abusive” or “manipulative” i promise. (he won’t be evil for long ;)) if anything makes you uncomfortable let me know and i will fix it up! i know it’s sometimes difficult to write right, but everything will work out! (think of this as a captainswan!) hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
